The Envelope
| season_num=Missing Pieces | length=02:04 | ep_num=12 | air_date=January 21, 2008 (Verizon) January 28, 2008 (ABC.com) | characters=Elizabeth Mitchell - Juliet | days=1 | writer=Teleplay by J.J. Abrams & Damon Lindelof Story by Damon Lindelof | director=Jack Bender | productioncode=109 | guests=Julie Adams - Amelia | transcript=The Envelope transcript }} is the twelfth Lost mobisode. Amelia questions Juliet about a situation relating to Ben. Synopsis In a familiar scene, Juliet is at her home at the Barracks when she notices that the muffins in the oven are burning. After burning her hand while taking them out, the doorbell rings. It is Amelia. She helps Juliet, getting some ice for her hand, but realizes that something else is troubling Juliet. She asks if it is Ben, and Juliet says that things have gotten awkward between them. Amelia asks if he finally told her how he feels, but Juliet says he didn't; things are complicated. After Amelia further presses Juliet about what is going on, Juliet hints that they are somehow in trouble. Juliet then asks Amelia to keep quiet about something she is about to show her. As Juliet pulls an envelope out of the kitchen drawer, the doorbell rings, and the mobisode ends. Trivia Production notes }} }} * The production code/mobisode number for this mobisode is 109, even though it was the twelfth one released. *The running time is 02:00. * This mobisode was leaked in full quality the same day that the Verizon version was released. *This is a deleted scene from Promotional stills from that episode show Juliet and Amelia in the kitchen, with Juliet taking an envelope out of a drawer. In addition, writing credits for this mobisode are shared between Damon Lindelof and J.J. Abrams, the two cowriters of "A Tale of Two Cities." Furthermore, the producer credits are very different from the regular mobisodes, but are almost equal to those of "A Tale of Two Cities." Lastly, this scene was explicitly discussed by Damon Lindelof and Elizabeth Mitchell in the DVD audio commentary on that episode. *There is a "making of" article about this mobisode in the edition of Lost: The Official Magazine. Literary techniques * The mobisode ends just before the contents of the envelope are revealed. * Amelia asks Juliet, "He finally told you how he felt, huh?", in reference to Ben. Ben would later tell Juliet, "You're mine". Recurring themes * Juliet has the envelope hidden in her silverware drawer and asks Amelia to not tell anyone about its contents. Episode references * The scene takes place during the time frame of the opening sequence of , when Juliet is getting ready for the book club. * Juliet was about to show Amelia Ben's X-rays, which were brought to her the day before by Karl, and with which she confronted Ben regarding his claim to have her sister's cancer cured. External links * Watch the mobisode on ABC's site * Watch the mobisode on YouTube * Download the mobisode from ABC's site (FLV Player needed) * Mobisode credits de:The Envelope es:The Envelope fr:PMx09 it:The Envelope pl:The Envelope pt:The Envelope ru:Конверт Envelope Envelope